Kiss me Ichigo
by SLaiaVecaN
Summary: Una fiesta que Ichigo no pidió, una locura que Matsumoto planeo, una Rukia extrañada y un montón de chicas hormonales siguiendo al pelinaranja ¿por qué? quien sabe, cuenta la leyenda que si alguien lo besa puede conseguir estar todo el día con él, ¡oh! esperen, me informan que... ¿si alguien besa a Ichigo puede tener una cita con Byakuya? ¡que alguien lo atrape! *One Shot*


Este One Shot esta dedicado al cumpleaños (si, atrasado) de nuestro freso, lease Kurosaki Ichigo.

Al ser una cuenta en conjunto de la autora **SCarrieS** (autora de "Soul Society ¿La ciudad del amor?") y **natsumivat** (por ahora trabajando en sus proyectos individuales) **ambas somos las legitimas dueñas de la historia por lo que no permitimos que alguien externo haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que los personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **natsumivat:** Espero que lo disfruten y se rían tanto como nosotras al escribirlo.

 **SCarrieS:** Fue toda una travesía escribirlo y para quienes leen mi fic sabrán que escribo largo y tendido por lo que este one shot no es diferente, pero lo importante aquí es y aunque atrasado...

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ICHIGO!**

* * *

 **Kiss me Ichigo.**

Un pobre pero siempre apuesto pelinaranja estaba sentado en una esquina de su habitación con cara de susto, cualquier sonido representaba peligro, miraba en toda dirección buscando cualquier indicio de ataque. Un trueno lo hizo crispar los nervios aún más; era el colmo, una cosa es que no le guste la lluvia y otra muy distinta es asustarse por ella, estaba completamente paranoico pero todo se justificaba simplemente en cómo estaba su ropa, toda hecha un asco, también él, lleno de algunos golpes que pronto cambiarían de color a uno más morado y por si fuera poco, en algunas partes de su ropa y cuerpo visibles se notaban… ¿marcas de labial?

Definitivamente no lo comprendía, ¿Cómo había terminado de esa forma? Cierto, tal vez era culpa de la enana, o suya, por permitir que realizara la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños que ni siquiera quería tener, estaba muy molesto con ella, esa loca y pequeña Shinigami tenía la culpa de todos sus problemas en el día. Para empezar ahora estaba escondido en su habitación como niño pequeño ¿y porque? Porque más de la mitad de la población masculina tanto en Karakura como en Soul Society estaban tras su cabeza, y eso para empezar ya era algo demasiado estúpido, ¡Por favor! Él es Kurosaki Ichigo, el salvador de Soul Society quien sabe cuántas veces desde sus quince años ¿Por qué lo odiarían entonces?

Fácil, todo se remonta a hace quince horas, cuando todo era muy tranquilo, ya que al ser las ocho de la mañana y que no había clases toda la familia Kurosaki dormía tranquilamente, posiblemente era un poco tarde para empezar el día, pero curiosamente hoy no tenían planeado levantarse temprano. Ichigo descansaba en su habitación, por la ventana a su lado se colaban los rayos del sol, pintaba ser un hermoso día, al menos hasta el momento, y aun así, él parecía no notar nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su puerta se abrió suavemente, por ahí ingreso cierta joven de baja estatura y azabache cabello corto que se acercó sigilosa hasta quedar al lado de la cama del joven y gritar.

-¡Hora de levantarse Ichigo!- el pobre pelinaranja se sentó en la cama sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor sin comprender nada hasta que vio como Rukia le sonreía burlona.

-¿Qué quieres enana?- pregunto con molestia mientras se acostaba nuevamente y se cubría completamente con las cobijas.

-¿Piensas seguir perdiendo el tiempo?- se sentó en la cama y lo sacudió de uno de sus brazos recibiendo un bufido de su parte- Ichigo, no pierdas el tiempo, recuerda que hoy es tu cumpleaños- él se descubrió un poco la cara solo para mirarla.

-Te dije que no me importa eso.-

-Yuzu y yo organizamos todo para ti- le renegó molesta.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras- volvió a cubrirse por completo pero se sorprendió de sentir como la cama se hundía a su lado, se giró y Rukia estaba acostada mirándolo con molestia.

-Inoue, Ishida y Sado vendrán en unas horas a ayudarnos y aun necesitamos comprar algunas cosas, no nos harás quedar mal-

-Había dejado en claro que no quiero ninguna fiesta- cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormirse nuevamente.

-Y yo había dejado en claro que la tendrías- le fulmino pero él ni enterado.

-Déjame dormir Rukia- le dio la espalda y ella le miro mal ¿Qué acaso él no entendía que para todos era importante este día? Todos querían hacer algo, aunque sea un poco para demostrarle lo mucho que le quieren.

-Escúchame Ichigo- el pelinaranja se estremeció por completo al sentir a Rukia demasiado cerca susurrándole al oído-déjanos hacer algo por ti hoy y después puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras.-

-Eso no sonó convincente- renegó y la sintió sonreír en su oreja mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Bien ¿Qué es convincente para ti?-.

-No lo sé Rukia- giro su cabeza un poco para verla- creí que me conocías bien, tu deberías saberlo.-

-Tal vez- se puso a pensar en las posibilidades ¿Qué podría hacerlo aceptar una fiesta que no quería?- lograré que Asano deje de molestarte- él la miro con burla, eso no era suficiente- entonces que tu papá tampoco se entrometa en tu vida por un mes- era tentadora la oferta pero no suficiente así que dejo de verla para que supiera que no estaba conforme- ¡bien! Entonces pídeme lo que quieras, cualquier cosa.-

-¿cualquier cosa?- la miro por el rabillo del ojo con interés, ella asintió- entonces no hagas esta tonta fiesta.-

-Todo menos eso.-

-Bien Rukia… pensaré que pedirte pero deberás hacerlo ¿entendido?-

-Todo con tal de que participes en esto- le sonrió levemente y ambos se sentaron en la cama- ahora quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial para comprar lo que falta- él asintió con mejor ánimo.

-Entonces debo arreglarme- se puso de pie mientras bostezaba y se tallaba levemente la cabeza en clara muestra de sueño, se acercó a su armario, y de ahí saco una playera blanca de manga corta, un pantalón negro, un par de calcetines y unos tenis color blanco- por cierto Rukia- ella le miró atentamente-¿Cuándo piensas irte?-

-¿Me estas corriendo?- pregunto fingiéndose ofendida.

-No- acomodo la ropa en la silla de su escritorio para después vestirse- ¿pero acaso planeas verme mientras me cambio?- se levantó un poco la playera de su pijama en clara señal de que se cambiaría en ese instante, le sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja de forma insinuante burlándose completamente de ella, la pelinegra abrió los ojos y se mostró apenada, la verdad es que se veía tan sexi con esa cara de chico malo seductor, que se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la habitación- eso creí- menciono satisfecho.

-Ni creas que me avergüenzas- regreso a la habitación y se asomó para mirarle molesta- lo hago por tu pudor zanahoria, no es como si tuvieras algo demasiado bueno que mostrarme- lo escaneo con la mirada sonriendo burlona haciéndolo fruncir el ceño por lo que salió rápidamente de la habitación, al tiempo que él le arrojaba la parte superior de la pijama que se quitó, la cual se estrelló contra la puerta.

-¡Maldita enana!- grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron y la escucho reír en el pasillo.

La verdad es que el corazón de Rukia latía como un caballo desbocado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa. ¡Qué diablos!, era el mismo Ichigo de siempre, cuantas veces había visto su torso desnudo y herido en las batallas, incluso había tocado sus músculos cuando lo curaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía quitarse de la mente esa imagen de Ichigo quitándose la playera? ¡Por todas las almas de Soul Society! ¡Si parecía modelo de revista! Sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y bajo a esperarlo.

* * *

Soul Society estaba en calma, tanto así que seguramente el Capitán Kuchiki tendría una sonrisa en el rostro si no tuviera su típica cara de amargado en todo momento, todo volvía a la tranquilidad de antes de la última guerra, los Shinigamis hacían su labor como si nada y todo funcionaba como debía funcionar, la aves cantando, los bárbaros de la onceava división entrenando, el Capitán Comandante roncando por ahí en su oficina y cada quien con su paz interna a flote de la forma en que mejor le parezca…todos excepto…

-¡No! Esto es muy aburrido-chillo una pequeña niña de cabello rosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo- una exuberante mujer de cabello color caramelo suspiro derrotada.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada, después de todo así las cosas deben ser- menciono la teniente de la quinta división- si no mal recuerdo todo era muy tranquilo hace tres años- comento pensativa.

-Eso es porque Kurosaki Ichigo apareció para causar revuelo- comento una maquina sin sentimientos, digo comento Nemu con tranquilidad.

-Pero él ha regresado a casa y no creo que regrese ya que incluso la teniente Kuchiki está en Karakura- comento Isane con una sonrisa, agradecía que las cosas se hubieran calmado.

-¡Eso es!- grito Matsumoto con una sonrisa que, posiblemente, auguraba algo muy bueno para ellas.

-¿Planeando desastres Teniente Matsumoto?- Nanao ingreso al lugar donde todas estaban mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¿Eh?- le miro indignada- ¿de qué hablas Nanao-san?- la castaña de lentes se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo.-

-No, no- con una de sus manos cubrió su sonrisa burlona- usted está celosa de mi - con la otra mano lanzo su cabello hacia atrás a todo el estilo de diva- es solo que algo muy interesante se me ha ocurrido.

-Pues explíquese si tanto estoy celosa ¿de qué se supone que lo estoy?- comento ofendida.

-Pues- con una sonrisa señalo su escote y la ahora teniente de la primera división desvió el rostro con molestia- bueno, a lo que iba, ustedes han dicho que gracias a Ichigo es que hemos tenido emoción- las presentes asintieron- y casi siempre es gracias a que esta con Rukia-chan- nuevamente asintieron- entonces es obvio… para quitarnos este aburrimiento- todas la miraron con incredulidad, ¡Rangiku era la aburrida no ellas, bueno y Yachiru, que fue la primera en mencionarlo!- debemos molestarlos un rato.

-Ahora admite que los molesta- comento Nanao.

-No, en ese entonces trataba de ayudarlos a avanzar en su relación.-

-¿Qué relación?- tanto Isane como Hinamori las miraron sin comprender y Matsumoto las miro como si fueran cachorros abandonados en busca de iluminación.

-Pobres pequeñas… ¿Qué no han notado esa tensión sexual que existe entre ambos?- ambas la miraron sin comprender- bien- les dio por su lado- ¿Por qué no les hacemos una visita?

-No tenemos permiso para ir- Isane la vio con pena, pero era cierto, no podían estar dejando el Seireitei cada que se les diera la gana.

-Eso es lo de menos- Matsumoto se encogió de hombros- tenemos a la teniente del primer escuadrón de nuestra parte.-

-Quiero saber qué es lo que tienes planeado antes de aceptar algo.-

-No hay nada planeado, todo saldrá conforme a la situación.-

-Espero que no tenga que arrepentirme de esto- la exuberante teniente la abrazo por los hombros y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Para nada, esto será divertido.-

* * *

El timbre de la casa de los Kurosaki se hizo presente por lo que una castaña se encamino a abrir la puerta, delante de ella estaban Ishida, Sado y Orihime que traían unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos, el primero y la última le regalaron una sonrisa a la joven y ella se las regreso al mismo tiempo que los hacia ingresar a la casa para guiarlos a la cocina. Les indico que dejaran las bolsas en la mesa y ellos pudieron ver como la casa comenzaba a verse un poco decorada.

-Yuzu-chan ¿no está Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto la hermosa pelinaranja con la esperanza de poder verlo desde temprano.

-Fue con Rukia-chan a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacían falta, seguro no tardan- le respondió con una sonrisa que la joven regreso.

-No es por contradecirte Yuzu-san- Ishida se acomodó los lentes para continuar- pero si Kurosaki va con Kuchiki-san, seguro que tardaran más- Orihime lo miro sin comprender y él se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ishida- asintió Sado.

-Tal vez tengan razón, Onii-chan está muy contento de tenerla aquí y no ha podido estar a solas con ella desde que llego la semana pasada.-

-Desde que Rukia-chan regreso hace unos meses- Karin ingreso a la habitación y saludo a los presentes- he visto a Ichi-nii más contento, pero no la había tenido en casa hasta ahora ya que parece ser las cosas se pusieron difíciles por allá- miro hacia el techo y todos entendieron.

-Fue un momento difícil- aseguro Orihime- pero ahora todo está mejor, por cierto, Tatsuki-chan, Asano-Kun y Kojima-kun vendrán en media hora ya que también quieren ayudar.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial hacia la salida, el pelinaranja cargaba unas pocas bolsas mientras que la pelinegra otras muchas, no es como si Ichigo fuera una basura de persona y le hiciera cargar todo, sino que ella le había dicho que no necesitaba tanto de su ayuda ya que podía sola con las que tenía y él no quería discutir. Mientras caminaban muchas mujeres le miraban coquetas y le decían cosas tratando de llamar su atención, él lo noto y lo descolocó por completo ¿de cuándo acá las mujeres se habían vuelto tan desvergonzadas?

-Rukia, ¿podemos apurarnos?-

-Ya vamos a la salida ¿Qué te preocupa?-

-Nada es solo… olvídalo- salieron finalmente del lugar y la situación no fue distinta ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se sentía con temor y no sabía porque.

\- Tal vez sea que al ser tu cumpleaños todas noten en ti algo que realmente no tienes- comento Rukia con burla.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Nada- le sonrió con tranquilidad y llegaron a la avenida principal, al ser apenas las 10 de la mañana, todo estaba en calma, iban a paso tranquilo pero el temor del pelinaranja se incrementaba a cada maldito paso de tortuga que daban. Y encima Rukia al pasar por una heladería se detuvo a comprar dos conos.

-Rukia, no quiero helado, vamos a casa.-

-Pero yo si quiero, y tú me vas a acompañar- clavó sus ojos en los de él y como siempre se dijeron todo con la mirada. Ella estaba decidida y él no la iba a convencer. Se resignó era imposible cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a esa enana. Se quedó un poco más atrás pero no muy lejos, mientras Rukia se acercaba al mostrador para hacer el pedido. Las dos empleadas se peleaban por atenderla. La que ganó, luego de despacharla, le hablo con Rukia.

-tienes un hermano muy guapo, ¿me lo puedes presentar?

-No es mi hermano, es mi amigo- la fulminó con la mirada -y no tienes ninguna oportunidad con él, tiene novia y es muy hermosa- sentenció con absoluta dignidad y el típico porte Kuchiki que dejó sin habla a la muchacha.

Le entregó su helado a Ichigo y empezó a caminar delante. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ni ella sabía, el solo hecho de que esa mujer posará sus ojos en Ichigo le hizo hervir la sangre, y la imagen de esta mañana volvió a su cabeza. ¿Qué te está pasando Rukia? se preguntó mentalmente.

-Rukia- llamo entre dientes, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, nuevamente una mujer había pasado a su lado y le había chocado el hombro.

-Deja de quejarte que no eres una pobre virgen desprotegida- regaño un tanto molesta y él se sintió ofendido por el comentario.

-¡Esto ya es acoso!- grito exasperado.

-Solo exageras- agito una de sus manos restándole importancia.

-Sí, exagero tal vez, pero no me agrada que desde que salimos de casa pase esto- susurro observando a su alrededor, justo estaban pasando por un parque y una escultural rubia le guiño el ojo, él la miro unos instantes con el ceño fruncido y luego desvió el rostro para ignorarla, sin embargo la mujer se acercó hasta ellos como asechando su presa- Rukia, camina más rápido ¡maldita sea!

-Ichigo- se puso delante de él impidiendo que la rubia se le acercara al pelinaranja, aunque claro que Rukia no lo noto- déjate de dramas ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?-

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- ella le miro ofendida- solo camina más rápido- susurro cuando se dio cuenta que estaban llamando aún más la atención.

-Eres un…- no termino lo que fuera a decir cuando Ichigo tomo la mayoría de las bolsas que ella cargaba poniéndolas en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tomo la izquierda de Rukia y la hizo acelerar el paso.

El cielo se oscureció completamente, aunque era pleno día, y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, empapándolos completamente.

Ichigo comenzó a correr, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sabía que no tendría que haber salido de la cama esa mañana.

La pelinegra no dijo nada más, solo se dejó guiar por su paranoico acompañante, y fue entonces, que se sintió amenazada por la mirada de toda fémina que se encontraron refugiadas en los toldos de los negocios camino a la clínica de los Kurosaki, muchas de las mujeres le sonreían al pelinaranja pero a ella la fulminaban cuando la veían, no sabía el motivo a todo eso y mejor le hizo caso al muchacho y acelero el trote. Llegaron a la casa de Ichigo sin ningún otro problema fuera del incidente con las mujeres hormonales del día y el detalle de que no tenían un solo pelo seco.

-Finalmente llegamos- suspiro aliviado.

-Bien, acepto que eso fue raro- concedió la pelinegra- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras no estaba Ichigo? ¿Acaso estuviste conquistando humanas?

-¿Eh?- la miro desconcertado unos segundos- ¿Qué?... ¡no! Para nada, no sé qué sucede hoy, pero sea lo que pase es tu culpa.

-¿Cómo?- frunció levemente el ceño- esto no es mi culpa, no es mi culpa que seas un coqueto-

-¿Un coqueto? Mira quien lo dice, la que se la pasa de amigable con…- poco a poco acercaron su rostro al del otro con una mirada fulminante.

-¿Ichi-nii/Onii-chan?- Yuzu y Karin se acercaron para ver lo que sucedía con esos dos, y alcanzarles toallas para que se secaran, encontrándolos demasiado cerca del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas por la corrida, la ropa pegada a sus cuerpos y las gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus rostros.

-No ha sucedido nada- respondió el Kurosaki desviando el rostro de la pelinegra, pudo ver a sus hermanas y tras ellos a Ishida, Sado, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro.

-No puedo creerlo Ichigo- Keigo lo miraba dolido y el pelinaranja solo puso pensar en algo ¿ahora qué le sucedía a ese idiota? Y esa pregunta se reflejó en su expresión porque Ishida le respondió.

-Kurosaki- desvió el rostro- creo que deberías alejarte un poco más de Kuchiki-san- se acomodó los lentes y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo- y soltar su mano- el pelinaranja lo entendió de inmediato y la soltó como si quemara.

-Da igual- se adentró más a la casa- ya está lo que faltaba Yuzu.

-Gracias Onii-chan- le sonrió la castaña como si nada hubiera pasado, y todos se dirigieron a donde se haría la celebración.

-¿Todo bien Inoue?- Rukia se acercó a la pelinaranja al verla decaída.

-¿Qué?- la miro un tanto desconcentrada- por supuesto Kuchiki-san- su cálida sonrisa de siempre pinto sus labios pero hubo una sola persona que no le creyó por completo.

-Orihime- llamo Tatsuki- creo que deberías darle su regalo a Ichigo- los colores subieron al rostro de la muchacha y asintió enérgica.

-¿Regalo?- pregunto Rukia.

-¿Qué acaso no traes un regalo para Ichigo?- pregunto la pelinegra más alta y la Kuchiki negó- pensé que al ser tan cercana a Ichigo tendrías ese detalle- lo dijo más que nada porque aunque le doliera, parecía ser que Rukia era la pareja de su amigo… no oficial, pero parecía que pronto lo sería. Ahora que Rukia no tenía nada que darle a Ichigo sonrió, porque sintió que en esta ocasión Orihime debería aprovechar la ventaja.

-Tatsuki-chan, no creo que Kuchiki-san necesite regalarle algo- comento apretando una pequeña bolsa contra su pecho- la sola presencia de Kuchiki-san hace feliz a Kurosaki-kun- lo último lo dijo en un susurro que solo su mejor amiga escucho.

-Rukia-chan está organizando todo esto conmigo- comento Yuzu escuchando la conversación- tal vez por eso no creyó necesario hacerle un regalo a Onii-chan- les sonrio a todas y después miro como madre enojada a la pelinegra de baja estatura- y ahora sube a cambiarte o te enfermeras- dijo agregando una al final del regaño y empujándola a las escaleras, Rukia vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos unos instantes, esa pequeña le había recordado a la Capitana Unohana.

-De todas formas, no desvíes el tema Orihime- la tomo de los hombros por la espalda y la guio hasta ponerla casi delante de Ichigo que acababa de bajar cambiado y con el pelo humedo- dale lo que trajiste- la empujo y la pobre termino chocando con el pelinaranja que la miro extrañado.

-¿Sucede algo?- noto tras la muchacha a Tatsuki que se hizo la loca.

-Es solo que quería…- la pelinaranja no lo miraba hasta que tomo el coraje suficiente- solo quería entregarte este pequeño presente- le sonrió con sinceridad y le extendió la bolsa que hasta ahora había estado apretando contra su pecho.

-No era necesario- comento con tranquilidad pero al ver la mirada decidida de ella decidió no ser grosero- gracias Inoue- ella no pudo evitar sonreír con las mejillas algo rojas.

Todos los presentes se dedicaron a terminar de arreglar la casa y acomodar en la mesa los deliciosos alimentos que Yuzu había preparado, por más que le insistieron a Ichigo de mantenerse al margen o que se sentara a ver televisión, cosa que negó inmediatamente, el Kurosaki también los ayudo con lo que faltaba, para las cuatro de la tarde estuvo todo listo y comenzaron a llegar otros compañeros de clase de Ichigo, incluso algunos que no conocía.

Aun cuando Ichigo no había pedido ni mucho menos querido tener la fiesta, no la estaba pasando tan mal, había tenido que soportar la locura de Keigo y algunas preguntas incomodas de las féminas desconocidas presentes, pero estaba divirtiéndose un poco, sonreía de vez en cuando y eso fue más que gratificante para Rukia que aun estando al lado del pelinaranja se sentía fuera de lugar y decidió subir a su habitación para descansar un poco, lo cierto era que no había dormido nada preparando una sorpresa para su amigo y necesitaba dormir aunque sea un poco antes de que dieran las siete de la tarde.

Mientras que parecía que solamente el pelinaranja noto la ausencia de Rukia, una pelinegra también lo hizo y fue el mejor momento para ayudar a su mejor amiga con el muchacho. Tatsuki se puso en el centro de la habitación y atrajo la atención de todos evitando que Ichigo fuera en busca de la Shinigami, cuando todos la miraron atentamente ella sonrió con maldad hacia el muchacho que sabía que no vendría nada bueno.

-Es momento de que el festejado comprenda lo que eso significa- comenzó con su explicación- lo cierto es que me he enterado de que Ichigo es muy codiciado entre muchas de las estudiantes de Karakura- se acercó al mencionado y lo hizo ponerse en el centro de todo, algunas de las jóvenes desconocidas asintieron ante lo dicho por Tatsuki- ¿y qué mejor forma de festejar que él siendo el regalo de todas?- el pelinaranja esta vez sí que no entendió, los varones solo le sonreían burlones hasta que…- y es por ello que les ofrezco un juego a todas las mujeres de la habitación- se separó de su amigo- aquella que logre besar a Ichigo en los labios antes de la media noche, podrá tenerlo ¡por todo un día!

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- grito Ichigo con molestia, para empezar era ilógico que las mujeres aceptaran eso, pero su amiga le sonrió, se acercó lo necesario y le susurró al oído.

-Escúchame bien, esta me la debías por mentirme aquella ocasión- Ichigo entendió de inmediato que se refería a cuando Orihime había desaparecido- y conseguí ayuda para que lo ilógico sea lógico- se alejó y le mostró una extraña botella con un líquido azul dentro- alguien de tus amigas de Soul Society me lo dio y lo puse en la bebida- le sonrió y comenzó el tormento.

Las sonrisas de los varones se desvanecieron cuando una chica, que incluso traía a su novio consigo se le acerco, él se quedó quieto hasta que vio las claras intenciones de la muchacha, fácilmente la esquivo y el barullo comenzó. Pronto el pelinaranja se vio rodeado por las féminas, Tatsuki le susurro que no se preocupara, que a lo hombres no les afectaría… bueno, al menos que estos le fueran al otro bando, el punto fue que verse rodeado de mujeres con miradas lujuriosas no lo hacía feliz y casi todas las presentes se le abalanzaron encima.

-¡Ishida! - grito al ver entre el tumulto de gente a su amigo de lentes que se hizo el desentendido- ¡Sado! - esta vez miro al mexicano pero este solo le mostró su pulgar como en aprobación ¡¿Qué demonios significaba eso?! - Inoue…- su última esperanza pero ella solo le sonreía.

-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, parece que esta vez no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte- el pelinaranja nada más no la llamo maldita porque no se llevaba así con ella y comprendía que era cierto que la joven no podía ayudarlo.

Comenzó a forcejear con las féminas siendo fulminado por los varones, si alguna lo besaba en la cara o alguna otra parte, se enojaban, si las alejaba un tanto no tan delicado, se enojaban ¡¿entonces, que carajos querían que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué se dejara besar por una desconocida?! ¡Bien! Un beso es lo de menos, no tendría que cumplir con lo que Tatsuki había prometido, de no ser que conocía tan bien a su amiga de la infancia que esta lo obligaría a como diera lugar, por lo que no permitiría que alguna lo besara.

Se sobresaltó cuando una chica estuvo tan cerca de besarlo en los labios, lo peor de todo es que algunas se peleaban ya entre ellas y otras lo estaban reteniendo de los brazos para que al menos una lo lograra, Keigo lloraba en el fondo al ver la suerte de su amigo y que había aprendido bien de un matador/conquistador como él, se sentía orgulloso. Se sintió ultrajado cuando una de ellas, nunca sabrá quién, le palmeo el trasero, escucho reír a la muy atrevida pero no supo quién había sido.

-Mizuiro- llamo ya casi rindiéndose.

-Vas muy bien Ichigo, animo- el pelinegro no quito ni siquiera la mirada de su celular y alzo un brazo en muestra de que lo apoyaba, Ichigo no se tomó la molestia de pedir ayuda a Keigo, ese era tan idiota que hasta estaba seguro seria noqueado rápidamente por las féminas.

-Yuzu- esta vez miro a su hermana, que si bien era una ternura, también podía lograr ser intimidante.

-Onii-chan, no sabía que finalmente estabas en edad- la castaña se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas y le sonrió, Karin solo se carcajeo en el fondo palmeando la espalda de su hermana para que se desahogara.

-Karin.-

-Oh, de mi parte no esperes que te ayude, esto es muy gracioso- respondió la pelinegra y para colmo saco su celular y grabo todo con una sonrisa malévola, por lo menos a vista de su hermano esa sonrisa decía aquello, en ese momento supo que Karin realmente era su hermana. Suspiro derrotado y jugo su última carta, menos mal su padre no estaba en casa ya que lo habían amenazado sus preciosas hijas.

-¡Rukia!-

* * *

La pelinegra dormía tranquilamente en su habitación hasta que escucho mucho barullo abajo, supuso que se debía a que todos se la estaban pasando bien, miro el reloj que estaba en la pared de enfrente y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las seis, parece ser que su trabajo había sido muy bueno. Sonrió con suficiencia y se sentó en la cama, se sentía aun algo cansada pero tal vez era momento de darle su sorpresa a Ichigo. Todo iba bien hasta que escucho el grito desesperado del pelinaranja.

-¡Rukia!- no se lo pensó dos veces y salió de la habitación corriendo escaleras abajo, llevaba con ella el dispensador Chappy por si necesitaba salir del Gigai a enfrentar un hollow.

-¿Qué suce…?- su pregunta quedo al aire cuando llego al comedor y vio como Ishida, Sado, Tatsuki, Karin e incluso Orihime sonreían divertidos al ver a un pobre Ichigo forcejeando con un montón de chicas que no parecían tener intensiones muy sanas. Rukia frunció el ceño un momento, no comprendió dicha reacción, agito la cabeza y después también sonrió divertida al notar que Ichigo sufría-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto a Ishida que aun sonriendo burlón le miro amablemente.

-Arisawa-san puso algo en la bebida y ahora todas las mujeres que lo tomaron están locas por besar a Kurosaki.-

-Tatsuki-chan les dijo que aquella que logre besarlo en los labios podrá tenerlo por todo un día- termino Orihime con una sonrisa y el dedo en alto, Rukia miro a Tatsuki con una ceja en alto y la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-¿No te molesta Inoue?-

-¿Molestarme?- la miro sin comprender- para nada- agito una mano restándole importancia.

-¿Entonces debería quedarme a ver?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Posiblemente- respondió entre risas la Kurosaki pelinegra.

-¡Rukia!-grito aliviado al verla pero que estuviera sonriendo no le gustó nada- tú- la señalo con dificultad y ella se hizo la desentendida- esto es tú culpa.

-¿Mía?- le hablo con inocencia- vaya Kurosaki-kun- continuo con una voz un poco más aguda- no sabía que fueras tan poco hombre como para echarle la culpa a una inocente y desamparada señorita que solamente quería hacer una fiesta para su amigo- Ishida le extendió un pañuelo y lloro sufrida.

-Maldita…- el pelinaranja susurro entre dientes y tuvo que ponerse listo nuevamente para evitar ser ultrajado por algunas a las que se les "iba" la mano.

-Deberías aprovechar Orihime- comento Tatsuki- hice esto para ti.

-¿Para mí? -la chica de cabello cálido se sonrojo- ¿yo…besar…a…Kurosaki-kun? -preguntó sorprendida y Tatsuki asintió complacida.

-Pienso lo mismo- comento Rukia con el cabello cubriendo su expresión- se lo que sientes por Ichigo, tal vez este sería el momento de avanzar- le sonrió y la pelinaranja asintió.

-Pero… pero, no me creo capaz.-

-Será algo divertido, un buen recuerdo de cómo empezó todo- siguió animando Tatsuki.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos- continuo Rukia decidida.

-Pero Kuchiki-san, tu… Kurosaki-kun.

-¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto…

-Pero a Kurosaki-kun….

-Tonterías, no se enojara contigo por aprovechar el momento- corto la pelinegra de baja estatura- tu eres la humana perfecta para ser su compañera de vida- siguió motivándola- creo que es el momento de ver a Ichigo enamorado como idiota- los presentes rieron aunque algunos no estaban muy seguros de si esto era lo mejor para Orihime, les dolería verla mal si él la rechazaba.

-Bi…bien, pero me gustaría que Kuchiki-san también participara- comento decidida.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Por favor.-

-Que lo haga después de que alguna gane- Tatsuki no estaba muy convencida de la idea de Orihime, mejor no arriesgarse.

-No lo haré Inoue, este es tu momento y yo no estoy interesada en Ichigo de esa forma, así como él tampoco lo está de mi- le sonrió levemente aunque en su interior había un solo pensamiento que retumbaba "no soy la indicada porque él es humano, yo una Shinigami y tu Orihime, lo amas". Aunque su corazón se oprimió y esos raros sentimientos de la mañana volvieron a aparecer.

-Está bien- acepto finalmente pero no muy convencida.

-Entonces creo que solo hay una forma- Rukia los miro a todos- iremos a Soul Society ahí será más fácil, diríjanse a la tienda de Urahara para que los ayude a llegar, yo mientras le salvare de esta y lo haré llegar a Soul Society.

-¿Por qué ahí?- pregunto insegura la deportista mayor.

-Porque me di cuenta que hoy hay muchas mujeres en Karakura que se la traen con Ichigo.-

-Eso lo explica- asintió comprendiendo todo y Rukia la miro sin entender- Matsumoto-san me lo dio hace unas horas, me dijo que tuviera cuidado con esto- mostró la botella que había puesto en la bebida- que era tan penetrante que haría que algunas almas débiles con solo olerlo se desvivieran por Ichigo.

-¿De dónde saco eso la teniente Matsumoto?- pregunto incrédula aunque supuso que todo era obra de la teniente Kurotsuchi, ¡ay! Si esta tan loca como su padre- momento… ¿Por qué te dio eso?

-Porque dijo que estaban aburridas y querían jugar, no entendí muy bien que más dijo, solo que lo usara como quisiera, se enteraron de la fiesta que organizaron y supongo que le pareció buen momento para utilizarlo.

-Bien, lo llevaré con Urahara, aunque antes le haré dar una vuelta por la ciudad- sonrió con malicia- mientras tanto diríjanse con ese vago… llegaremos como a las siete, los veo en la mansión Kuchiki, Ishida sabe dónde queda- todos asintieron y ella se encamino hacia Ichigo- bien, es tu día de suerte Ichigo, te ayudare- él suspiro aliviado.

Con algo de dificultad Rukia se acercó entre la muchedumbre, las féminas le jalaban molestas para que no se acercara más, se quejó un poco hasta que logro llegar a donde estaba Ichigo, ambos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y con una acción evasiva Rukia lo saco del tumulto de gente y también de la casa, las féminas no se hicieron esperar y salieron corriendo tras ellos maldiciendo a la pelinegra que les quitaba ese jugoso trozo de carne.

-Hasta que te decidiste ¿Qué tanto hablabas con ellos?- le recrimino, ambos iban a un buen ritmo en su veloz corrida.

-Cosas- se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, justo como aquella vez en que habían luchado contra Grand Fisher, y de hecho el cielo con sus nubes grises, que amenazaban con otro chaparrón, lo hacían parecer más a ese día- pero no podía quedarme a ver como sufrías y llorabas como nenita ¿tan importante es besar a alguien?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Primero- le fulmino con la mirada- no soy una nenita y lo sabes mejor que nadie- ella le dio por su lado- segundo ¡no me pienso dejar besar por una desconocida!-

-Bien, bien ¿entonces porque no besaste a una conocida?- él la miro sorprendido- tal vez a Inoue, con eso te las habrías quitado de encima.-

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo no usaría de esa forma a Inoue, además lo único que tengo que hacer es escapar hasta que acabe el día- suspiro cuando giro y noto que más mujeres les perseguían- esto es tu culpa enana.-

-Perdóname pero es cosa de Arisawa- contradijo algo molesta- y tuya por ser tan coqueto- regaño.

-¿Cuál coqueto? Es por esa cosa que Tatsuki puso en la bebida- recrimino.

-¿Ves? Si es su culpa- el pelinaranja tuvo que admitir que ella tenía razón.

-Pero tuya por organizar esta espantosa fiesta- le miro ofendía.

-¡¿Espantosa?!- le golpeo el brazo con fuerza haciéndolo que sobara la parte afectada, escucho un gruñido de las locas tras ellos pero no le dio importancia- te estabas divirtiendo y la organice con mucho esfuerzo.

-Yo no te lo pedí.-

-Solo todos querían demostrarte un poco de su cariño, amargado- dirigió su vista al frente y él se sintió un poco culpable.

-Bien, gracias Rukia, pero yo no quería esa fiesta.-

-Ya cállate y vallamos a donde Urahara.-

-¿Íbamos con él?-

-Claro.-

-¡¿Entonces porque diablos me hiciste dar toda una vuelta a la ciudad?!-

-Porque sería divertido ver al heroico Kurosaki Ichigo escapar como niñita de una parvada de mujeres- rio a carcajadas y él solo pudo fulminarla.

Siguieron corriendo por más de media hora para llegar a la tienda de Urahara, tenían muy buena condición física y eso no represento mucho esfuerzo para ninguno, incluso algunas de las perseguidoras se quedó sin aliento a mitad de camino, aunque claro que otras tomaron sus lugares. Rápidamente ingresaron a la tienda, el rubio solo le sonrió divertido al pelinaranja que suspiro un poco recobrando el aliento.

-Tenemos alrededor de dos minutos para escapar- le comento la pelinegra.

-Necesito encontrarlo- Ichigo busco en varias de las habitaciones del local hasta encontrarse con el peluche loco que buscaba.

-¡Oh! Ichigo ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kon extrañado, se asomó tras el pelinaranja y vio a Rukia- ¡Nee-san!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos abalanzándose contra ella, pero la pelinegra ni siquiera se vio en la posibilidad de noquearlo porque Ichigo lo atrapo a mitad de camino- ¿Qué te pasa Ichigo? Déjame abrazar a Nee-san.

-¡Callate!- sin más que decirle introdujo su mano en la boca del peluche y busco hasta encontrarse con una píldora color verde y después tragarla haciendo que su él Shinigami saliera -necesito que tomes mi cuerpo y escapes hasta que las cosas se calmen- le comento al ver extrañado a Kon en su cuerpo- muchas locas vienen tras de mi buscando besarme y necesito que te ocultes.

-Pero si muchas…

-Ni se te ocurra, comprenderás lo terrible que es eso.-

Sin más que decir salieron al patio viendo como las féminas ya estaban ahí, Kon salió complacido de ver tantas señoritas dispuestas a besarlo y quien sabe, tal vez algo mejor que eso, pero todo se fue lejos cuando sintió peligro, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo, Ichigo sonrió complacido y espero a que Rukia abriera la Senkaimon. Ambos ingresaron y comenzaron a correr un poco más relajados.

Una vez la puerta se cerró apareció Yoruichi por detrás de Urahara -tú fuiste el que le dio esa bebida a Rangiku, no la teniente Kurotsuchi, ¿Qué estas planeando esta vez Kisuke?

-¿Yo? solo soy un inocente y sexi tendero a favor del amor juvenil.- dijo cubriendo una delatora sonrisa con su abanico.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

-¿Plan? ¡No hay ninguno! jajaja- Yoruichi lo miro descolocada-la bebida no tiene ningún efecto ni en Kuchiki-san, ni en Inoue-san ya que ellas están realmente enamoradas de Kurosaki-kun.

-No entiendo, entonces ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto?

-Solo divertirnos Yoruichi-san, ¿no me digas que no te resulto divertida la cara de Kurosaki-kun? Y si tenemos suerte Kuchiki-san se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía él, y todo habrá salido perfecto sin que hagamos absolutamente nada- la mujer gato tuvo que admitir que el demente de su amigo tenía razón pero… le preocupaba lo que pasara en Soul Society con Matsumoto ahí, decidió que lo mejor era seguirlos hasta allá y ver si era necesario intervenir, algo le decía que la integridad de alguien estaría en peligro pronto.

* * *

A Ichigo algo le carcomía en duda así que decidió sacarla sin más -Rukia- ella hizo un sonido para que supiera que lo escuchaba- ¿Por qué vamos a Soul Society? Ahora que lo pienso ellas ya no podrán verme y Kon escapara por mí.

-Ha pues…- busco rápidamente una solución en su mente- porque hay algunas mujeres con reiatsu y podrían verte, además que buscaremos el antídoto con el Capitán Kurotsuchi para que no tengas este problema todo el día.

Llegaron al final del camino y lógicamente se encontraron en la Senkaimon principal, caminaron tranquilamente en dirección al duodécimo escuadrón, Ichigo se sentía más relajado y observaba todo con detalle, el Seireitei lucía casi como nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado hace tan poco. Tuvieron que detenerse cuando delante de ellos se encontraron con un montón de Shinigamis, no sabían que sucedía pero tenían tiempo para investigar, así que se acercaron y vieron un escenario donde Matsumoto hablaba a través de un micrófono.

-¡Oh! Pero si ha llegado- exclamo con una sonrisa la exuberante mujer- Ichigo- el aludido la miro extrañado- ven aquí, vamos ven…- sin poder negarse a Rangiku, tuvo que subir donde ella y se paró a su lado, se sintió un poco incómodo de tener la mirada de muchas personas sobre él, aunque claro que no lo demostró ¡por favor! Es Kurosaki Ichigo, aparte de que hoy no había sido el día más normal que digamos.

-¿Qué sucede Rangiku-san?

-Bien- lo ignoro olímpicamente- señoritas- eso no le dio muy buen presentimiento- aquella que logre besar a Kurosaki Ichigo recibirá el premio de su vida- el pelinaranja la miro asustado ¿Cómo había dicho esa mujer?- y no solo eso, tengan por seguro que será el premio de su vida.

-¿Cuál es?- muchas empezaron a preguntar y los Shinigamis varones fruncieron el ceño al verlas interesadas.

-Una cita con el Capitán Hitsugaya- sonrió divertida de ver los ánimos subir- o con el Capitán Kuchiki- Rukia miro a Matsumoto como si se hubiera vuelto loca ¡con su Nii-sama no se metía! Y no fue la única que se molestó con la teniente al escuchar al segundo candidato a cita, cierto gato decidió intervenir ahora. Rangiku miró a Rukia guiñándole un ojo -pero ya saben, tienen que besar a Kurosaki Ichigo en los labios primero.

Muchas shinigamis subieron al escenario para atrapar a Ichigo, así que también las Shinigamis están locas ¿eh? Curioso, al menos no lo habían propuesto a él como cita… momento, el pelinaranja analizo la situación, si no se equivocaba ahora Hitsugaya era muy codiciado y… trago duro, Byakuya lo era aún más. No perdió el tiempo y corrió lejos ¡esto era el colmo! Ahora no solo escapaba de humanas, sino también de Shinigamis, mujeres experimentadas en lucha y sobre todo… en Shunpo.

Algo que le daba en el ego es que ellas no lo hacían por el placer de besarlo, no, lo hacían por los codiciados Capitanes que ahora seguramente deberían haber sentido un escalofrió. Rukia lo alcanzo rápidamente y ahora estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo, no permitiría que esas simples mujeres tuvieran una cita con su hermano, ambos llegaron al quinto escuadrón donde se toparon con Shinji y Hinamori.

-Así que la cosa no va bien ¿eh Ichigo?-

-Hirako- saludo él- ya todos lo saben.-

-La teniente Matsumoto hizo una transmisión en vivo y ten por seguro que hay dos capitanes que quieren matarla, aunque claro que eso no es tan malo como todos los Shinigamis que quieren matarte a ti- fue en ese momento que sintió muchos Shinigamis aparecer en un Shunpo tras él.

-Estas muerto Ichigo.-

-¿Kenpachi?- pregunto desconcertado- ¿tú que haces aquí?- el grandote rio a carcajadas.

-Aprovecho que todos quieren matarte para hacerlo- respondió con obviedad.

-Y yo he venido a besarte Ichi- Yachiru se asomó tras Kenpachi.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres una cita con esos dos?-

-¿Cita? No, para nada, pero Ran-chan me dijo que si te besaba me iba a comprar dulces, tantos como quisiera.-

-Lo cierto Kurosaki-san- llamo Hinamori- es que yo también estoy aquí para eso- el pelinaranja las miro sorprendido, y más a Hinamori ¿Qué no era ella la pareja de Hitsugaya? Y tan tranquilita que se ve.

-Rangiku-san me prometió que si lo hacía me ayudaría con algo- aclaro rápidamente.

-A mí me prometió que si lo hacía te volverías un espécimen para Mayuri-sama- quien sabe de dónde salió, solo sabían que Nemu estaba cara a cara con Ichigo dispuesta a besarlo.

-Tú eres…

-A mí me prometió que si ganaba haría al Capitán Comandante dejar de tomar por un mes entero- ahora fue Nanao la que apareció sorpresivamente a su lado mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Nanao-san…

-Y si yo gano iras a vivir conmigo a Las Noches- una hermosa mujer de cabello verde se colgó de sus hombros.

-¡Nell! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a jugar ya que tú no has ido- respondió con simpleza- se veía interesante la cosa y aquí me tienes.-

-Kurosaki Ichigo- llamo una voz imponente.

-Capitana- llamo con alivio pero…- ¿usted también?- su cara reflejo decepción.

-¿Yo también?- pregunto con superioridad- para nada, yo no pierdo mi tiempo con esas estupideces, he venido a sacarte de aquí por órdenes de Yoruichi-sama, parece ser que quiere evitar a toda costa que alguna te bese para salvar la integridad del Capitán Kuchi…- la capitana se cortó rápidamente al sentir la penetrante mirada de Yoruichi en su versión felina sobre ella, el pelinaranja suspiro aliviado, pero se asustó al ver como Nanao y de la nada Rangiku se ponían al lado de la capitana.

-Capitana Soi Fong- comenzó Rangiku y le mostró fotos… pero no cualquier fotos… no, con ella no podrían usar simples fotos para un chantaje, eran de Yoruichi mientras dormía en su forma gatuna. Los ojos de la pelinegra se iluminaron emocionada- si besa a Ichigo serán todas suyas- la pelinegra tomo las fotos rápidamente y asintió, miró fijamente a su presa sin ninguna emoción plasmada en su rostro.

-Bien, pero quiero más fotos- aceptó con Nanao y la mujer escribió algo en unas hojas. ¿A Soi fong qué le importaba si Yoruichi esta celosa porque no quería que alguna Shinigami tuviera una cita con Byakuya? Aquí lo importante era conseguir esas fotos y no le importo que la Shihoin la mirara muy molesta.

-No por favor- rogó el pelinaranja, Rukia no podía contener una sonrisa y él temía por sus labios, una cosa eran las otras tenientes, incluso la Espada, pero esa es la Capitana más rápida en Soul Society…

-Kurosaki Ichigo- llamo con voz decidida y en los ojos reflejaba un solo objetivo- tu y yo tenemos un importante asunto que atender- sonrió macabramente y bueno, lo único que atino a hacer el pelinaranja fue lo más sensato.

-¡Ban…- todas lo miraron sorprendidos y Kenpachi amplio su sonrisa- …Kai!- una nube de humo se levantó alrededor del pelinaranja haciendo que Nell lo soltara, una mancha negra con naranja se movió velozmente entre los presentes, tomo a Rukia y desapareció.

-Tch- la Capitana chasqueo la lengua- bien, lo hice, ahora páguenme- respondió con simpleza y le dieron más fotos, sonrió complacida y desapareció seguramente hacia la segunda división- que no se les haga costumbre utilizarme para esto- fue lo último que los presentes escucharon.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Preguntó Nanao.

-Ahora solo depende de Rukia- sonrió Rangiku-hicimos todo a nuestro alcance, sino aprovecha esta ocasión...-

-Pues espero que lo haga- mencionó Hinamori. En verdad ella no quería compartir a su Shiro-chan y había notado que cierta ex Capitana tampoco quería compartir al arrogante Capitán Kuchiki. Giro hasta ver como un gato negro desaparecía velozmente y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Rukia que se mostraba resignada a ser cargada como costal en uno de los brazos del muchacho.

-No lo sé, lejos, no pienso dejarme ultrajar por esas locas- y ya no sabía si en el futuro sería capaz de no asustarse con la presencia de alguna mujer.

-Vamos a mi mansión- comento como quien no quiere a la cosa- está protegida y nadie podrá entrar ahí- él asintió y no tardaron mucho en llegar, lo que sorprendió al pelinaranja fue el hecho de encontrarse con sus amigos ahí en la entrada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Ichigo- llamo la pelinegra que tenía en uno de sus brazos- ¡suéltame!- recibió lo que quiso y sintió sus pies tocar el suelo delicadamente.

-Solo queríamos decirte que estas a salvo- comento Ishida- todos se marcharon de tu casa cuando saliste huyendo despavorido- se burló y recibió una mirada fulminante que ignoro olímpicamente.

-No era necesario que vinieran todos- desactivo su Bankai y Rukia los hizo entrar a la mansión, su hermano no estaba -¿y qué más da? Las Shinigamis también quieren besarme- resoplo por lo bajo.

-No sabía que fueras de esos Kurosaki- comento el pelinegro con desaprobación.

-Tal vez deberías de besar a alguien- comento Rukia como quien no quiere a la cosa.

-Pienso lo mismo Kurosaki-kun- asintió la pelinaranja.

-No, eso queda descarta…

-Vengan Sado, Ishida, quiero mostrarles lo que les dije la última vez- ambos salieron de la habitación a la que los había llevado la anfitriona y dejaron solos a los pelinaranjas.

-Kurosaki-kun…- la chica lo miraba fijamente con la clara intención de decir o hacer algo importante, él la miro atento.

-¿Qué sucede Inoue?-

-Es solo…- la vio apretar los puños nerviosa pero su expresión no cambio- ¡feliz cumpleaños!- soltó de pronto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No ha sido feliz si me lo preguntas, esto es un asco- suspiro aburrido- es desagradable solo pensar que esas mujeres se denigrarían tanto como esto solo para conseguir una estupidez- no noto como la joven borro su sonrisa- es estúpido, mucho.-

-¿Si?- pregunto con la voz un poco temblorosa- ¿y si… fuera por amor?-

-Si fuera por amor, seria yo quien la besaría- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre lo que has dicho?- la miro analizando su semblante tranquilo, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para notar ese pequeño temblor en sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Hay alguien?- él se quedó callado y desvió el rostro- lo hay…- confirmo porque él no lo negó -¿es…Kuchiki-san?- silencio total, no asintió, pero tampoco negó nuevamente, hasta que abrió la boca molesto sin saber que los tres que habían salido escuchaban todo.

-¿Ella? Para nada- negó cruelmente- ella solamente vino a mi vida y hoy, justamente hoy, arruino todo, hizo esa absurda fiesta donde Tatsuki cobró venganza por lo de hace tiempo y a Rangiku-san se le ocurrió jugar de esta forma.

-¿Estas molesto?-

-Por supuesto, ella nunca se detuvo a pensar en cómo me sentía yo, lo acepte porque la veía emocionada por ello, yo si pensé en lo que ella deseaba y ella no hizo lo mismo por mí, solamente se burlaba.

-Kurosaki-kun, no te enojes con ella- ni siquiera noto como Orihime había llegado tan cerca de él para mirarlo con reproche- ella solamente quería verte contento, todos estábamos preocupados por ti aunque no lo creas, Kuchiki-san es muy juguetona, pero así es ella y tu deberías divertirte con ella, me preocupas Kurosaki-kun, no quiero verte triste, no hoy que es tu cumpleaños.

-Pues siendo honesto arruino todo- se puso de pie molesto- me voy a casa Inoue, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero quiero estar solo- salió de la habitación encontrándose con Ishida, Sado y… Rukia, los tres habían escuchado todo, ella le miraba con algo de pena pero se pasó de largo.

Fue toda una proeza llegar a la Senkaimon principal, pero Matsumoto detuvo su juego al verlo tan molesto, no dijo más, no hizo más, simplemente lo dejo irse, aunque claro que los Shinigamis masculinos no pensaban igual, tuvo que enfrentarse a algunos cuanto antes de poder cruzar la Senkaimon, no termino tan bien librado como deseaba, pero llego a Karakura, le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar a Kon, hasta que lo hayo escondido en un callejón, el pobre también estaba golpeado, y se le veía cansado.

-Gracias por esto Kon- le dijo cuándo regreso a su cuerpo, llevo al peluche con Urahara y regreso a casa donde lo esperaban sus hermanas, ambas lo abrazaron y él subió a su habitación. Vaya día, vaya cumpleaños, sabía que lo que Rukia organizara terminaría mal, pero nunca creyó que tanto y ahora también había sido grosero con Inoue, con aquella pelinegra, había mirado mal a Rangiku y había tenido que luchar contra Shinigamis que estaban, en cierta parte, con todo el derecho del mundo de enojarse.

Se sentó en la cama, lo más pegado a la pared para ver por la ventana, el cielo se iluminaba por los relámpagos, ya era muy tarde, casi terminaba el día, a pesar de todo se sentía bien de haberle ganado a Tatsuki y a una estratega de problemas como Matsumoto. Sintió su cuerpo demasiado adolorido, seguramente mañana sería peor, pero ya no importaba, estaba más a salvo en su habitación que en ningún otro lugar. Pero no se confiaba, tal vez alguna loca sería capaz de estar en su habitación dispuesta a besarlo, o alguno de los novios molestos iba a matarlo.

Y este era el motivo por el que el chico estaba en su habitación temiendo a todo a una hora de terminar el 15 de julio, cualquier sonido represento peligro los primero quince minutos, después suspiro al darse cuenta que estaba siendo paranoico, no había mujeres tan locas como para entrar por la puerta y echársele encima como si fuera un cordero y esas locas unas lobas dispuestas devorarlo.

Se sobresaltó por completo y cualquiera pagaría por ver la cara de susto que puso cuando por la puerta se asomó una silueta femenina, por la luz del pasillo no era capaz de distinguir quien era, y entro en pánico, ¡no! Definitivamente ahora ya ni siquiera sería capaz de casarse, las mujeres eran peligrosas, mucho. Se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que era Rukia la que entraba y cargaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño plato, la joven no dijo nada, cerró la puerta con su pie y se acercó hasta la cama sentándose a su lado, ella no lo miraba, simplemente estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro hasta que Rukia rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento mucho Ichigo, no sabía que las cosas se saldrían tanto de control solo por quererte hacer una fiesta- comento con firmeza mirándolo directamente a los ojos que resplandecían por la luz que entraba de la ventana- realmente lo siento, así que antes de que se acabe el 15 de julio quiero darte esto- le extendió el plato con una sonrisa pero él la miraba desconfiado.

-¿Qué le pusiste?-

-¿Eh? Pues… chocolate- respondió con simpleza- ¿Por qué?-

-Eres peligrosa… ¿cocinas?- le miro ofendida pero no quería arruinar nada, al menos el chico no la miraba feo.

-Claro que cocino- respondió entre dientes.

-Por cierto Rukia… Tatsuki dijo que puso aquello en la bebida ¿Qué tu no tomaste como tres vasos?- le miro por el rabillo del ojo y ella asintió- ¿entonces…?-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no hice lo mismo que las demás?- termino la pregunta- no lo sé, tal vez porque no estoy interesada en ti, todas las presentes estaban interesadas en ti.-

-¿Qué con las de fuera?-

-Eres alguien que se considera atractivo, tal vez se dejaron llevar por tu físico.-

-Ya- acepto finalmente.

-¿No vas a quererlo?- pregunto molesta señalando el plato con un hermoso pastel de chocolate en él- no te imaginas lo mucho que maniobre para que no lo notaras- exclamo molesta, ahora parecía cualquier chica histérica regañando a su pareja, aunque claro, ellos dos no eran pareja- ¿y me dices que no lo quieres?-

-No, no lo quiero, sigo molesto contigo- dijo desviando el rostro hacia la ventana ella lo fulmino.

-Bien, me lo comeré entonces yo sola- puso el pastel en el escritorio y con la cuchara que traía tomo una porción que dirigió de inmediato a su boca, no era por presumir pero le había quedado muy bien, dejo la cuchara en el plato del pastel y mastico tranquilamente sin verlo, ahora era ella la enojada.

-Rukia- escucho como lo llamaba justo cuando paso la comida, le miro con curiosidad pero lo que sé topó en esta ocasión la hizo ensanchar los ojos, Ichigo la había tomado desprevenida y ella no pudo evitar que los labios del pelinaranja se posaran sobre los suyos, trato de alejarlo al inicio, pero después se dejó hacer.

Era un beso torpe, tal vez demasiado por ambas partes, pero estaba bien, sus labios danzaban en una caricia llena de sentimientos que posiblemente ambos habían estado negando todo este tiempo, ¿y qué mejor acompañado que con sabor a chocolate? Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron para después sonreír divertidos, había sido extraño pero no por eso debían reaccionar avergonzados, bueno, tal vez estaban avergonzados un poco, pero se conocían tanto que no tenían por qué mostrarlo. Afuera, en la ventana, alguien fue testigo del momento.

-Bien hecho Ichigo- dijo la persona que lo observaba todo sonriendo y mirando la cámara que sostenía en sus manos con la que había capturado ese momento tan especial. Sus ojos se iluminaron aún más pensando en la recaudación que lograrían con la publicación de la edición especial de la revista de la AMS, si, sería la más vendida de todos los tiempos de Soul Society.

Antes de que notaran su presencia, la teniente de grandes pechos desapareció con un shumpo rumbo a la tienda de Urahara, debía agradecerle al tendero por haberle dado la bebida que finalmente había unido a esos dos cabeza duras, quienes sin enterarse de nada seguían en su mundo.

-Perdiste- comento Rukia- aun no terminaba el día.

-¿Querrás decir que ganaste?- le miro por sobre el rabillo del ojo.

-Lo que no se, es que gane- respondió pensativa.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Porque Arisawa dijo que la que te besara te tendría un día- el asintió con la cabeza- pero la teniente Matsumoto dijo que la que te besara tendría una cita con el Capitán Hitsugaya o con Nii-sama.

-Eres shinigami, tal vez tienes ambas opciones.

-Bien, entonces elegiré mi premio- comento ilusionada y él sonrió al verla así.

-¿Qué elegirás?-

-Una cita con Nii-sama por supuesto- respondió sin trabarse y la sonrisa se borró en el rostro del pelinaranja, ella soltó la carcajada al ver su reacción- tonto, ya vivo con Nii-sama, creo que es suficiente- le golpeo suavemente el brazo- también vivo contigo- analizo pensativa- así que tal vez debería elegir la cita con el Capitán Hitsugaya- se burló.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el coqueto- comento por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada, que está bien lo que elijas.-

-Eso creí- acepto complacida- pero no necesito nada de eso- culmino.

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces… solo me queda decir- le miro directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa pintada en los labios- feliz cumpleaños Ichigo.-

-Sí, bueno, tal vez al final no fue tan malo- acepto- y no se te olvide tu parte del trato.

-¿Trato?- le miro confundida.

-¿No me dirás que lo olvidaste?- ella le sonrió dándole a entender que sí- dijiste que si me levantaba para esta fiesta harías lo que yo quisiera- asintió tras recordar- entonces ya se lo que quiero que hagas por mi Rukia.-

-Espero no sea algo tonto- comento la chica entre dientes.

-No, no lo será… Rukia quiero… que a partir de hoy seas mi novia enana- dijo aquello que creía lo más adecuado por pedir, ella le miro sorprendida y después de observar que él la veía con toda la seriedad del mundo reflejada en su rostro, cerró los ojos, sonrió levemente con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y asintió varias veces con una traviesa lagrima saliendo de sus ojos, él sonrió un momento y paso su mano por la mejilla de ella secando esa lagrima con su pulgar.

Después de aquello el pelinaranja le pidió un poco del pastel y entre risas y una que otra pelea tonta compartieron aquella sorpresa que Rukia había preparado con mucho esfuerzo para él. Rieron, jugaron un poco, incluso se ensuciaron el rostro, pero Ichigo sonreía, parece ser que después de una persecución completamente idiota, tanto por mujeres dispuestas a besarlo, como por hombres ansiosos por matarlo, y que él había terminado muy lastimado, no había sido un mal cumpleaños. Después de todo Rukia siempre era capaz de detener la lluvia.

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras:**

 **natsumivat:** Estoy muy contenta de publicar este Shot, estoy muy orgullosa del trabajo logrado en conjunto y quiero agradecer a mi compañera de equipo por confiar en mi.

 **SCarrieS:** Fue muy divertido escribir este one shot para la fresa favorita del fandom y ha sido aun mejor trabajar con mi compañera así que espero realmente que les gustara ;3 todo comenzó con que queríamos hacer algo por Ichigo, Natsumi dijo algo de una fiesta y yo agregue las estupideces de que todas quisieran besarle jajaja y así surgió este fic ah! y obvio que el toque ByaYoru es mio, no lo resistí.

Si les gusto nos encantaría saberlo de verdad, digan si estamos locas o si necesitamos un psiquiatra, pero siendo honestas esto es para nuestra fresa y aunque ha sido por muchos días atrasados con respecto a su cumpleaños, no podíamos quedárnoslo, este es el ultimo cumpleaños de Kurosaki Ichigo que celebramos con la emisión del manga y a todas nos encantaría que se quedara con Rukia al final de todo 7u7 hasta Tite lo sabe, esperemos nos de el gusto.

 **Gracias por leer y esperamos pronto subir otra historia en conjunto.**

 **¿esta locura amerita Reviews?**

 **Besos. Carrie ;) y Natsumi :D**


End file.
